The Beginning of the End
by cmfanwriter
Summary: New version of the beginning of the end. There was something wrong with the format. I'm not very good at summaries but read the first chapter I bet you'll be is was my first story from IG that I'm putting up on here, more info inside. AN UNUSB HAS A DEATHLY PLAN FOR THE BAU 1800 words


Just to inform everyone here this is my story from instagram it is also the first story I had ever written so enjoy!I have made some alterations to the story to to touchen it up a bit. And please tell me what you think...now since this story is over I will try to post at least one chapter a week just to keep the suspense up. Also in one chapter on fanfiction it will be 2 chapters from IG. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

Chapter 1

"All you could see was her hanging by her intestines"

"AHHHHHH! Come on Sophia that's way too scary" said Alex

"Oh grow up your not 6."

"Its not one to tell me , you know I hate scary story, especially when were in the woods."

"Relax its only a 5 minute walk to Grace's house." Sophia exclaimed

"Alright guys that enough, calm down." Grace said

"Guys the fire is low, Alex come with me to get some firewood."

"Oh no, you guys aren't fucking leaving me here alone right now." Sophia said with a quiver in her voice.

"It's fine Sophia we will be right back."

They started walking into the woods until the shadows they cast could no longer be seen by Sophia. She began to talk to herself to calm her nerves.

"I'm okay I'm okay, I'm alone but I'm okay"

Soon Alex walked through the bushes to meet Sophia by the fire. She dropped the firewood and took a seat next to Sophia on the log.

"Alex, where's Grace?"

"We split up so it wouldn't take as much time."

"I don't know about this-"

"If she isn't back in 5 minutes we will go looking for her."

"Okay"

5 minutes later

"Okay I'm getting really freaked out. Alex where is she?"

"Relax lets just go looking for her."

"Okay, but we stick together no matter what, promise?"

"I promise Sophia?"

They walk for a bit yelling Graces name as they go and...nothing

"Alex we have to tell Grace's parents about this."

"NO! Grace is probably just playing a joke, no need to get her parents worried."

Suddenly they hear a rustle behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Sophia asks shaking in her boots.

"Relax, I'll o check it out,okay?" She goes to the bushes and sees nothing. "See Sophia, no big dea- Sophia? If you guys are pulling a prank to get back at me this isn't funny.

She then hears a creepy voice from somewhere behind her.

"2 down...1 to go." The voice ripped through Alex's skin, it was so spooky the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her spine even shivered.

"Who is that?"

"Oh Alex, _relax_, you won't be alive long enough to know."

"AHHHHHH!" Alex screamed as she began to run as fast as she could to Grace's house. Her years of soccer playing helped her to sprint from where she was and make it to the backyard, unfortunately, because of the darkness she couldn't see a root that was loose from the ground. Her foot got tangled in it and she crashed into the dirt. "Ugh."

She can see in a small gleam of the moonlight a shadow behind her getting bigger and bigger. She turns around the face the man.

"Another time for us Alex. You get to go, but your friends, oh no."

"Give them back!" Her voice tries to be strong but it cracks from the pressure she's in. The man picks up a small log and walks dangerously closer to her.

"Get away from me you cree-" Before she can even finish the limb comes flying to her face rendering her unconscious.

"Goodnight Alex."

**BAU**

"Hello everyone, I wish I could say its a beautiful day but its not for these 6 parents"

"Alex Brook was found on her friend Grace Lyn's porch this morning. Nothing serious, a dump on her head but her two friends Grace and Sophia haven't been seen since they were camping last night in the back yard of the Lyn's."

She touches the remote and pictures of the three girls pop up.

"Well he has a type." Morgan says looking at the pictures of the three blonde hair blue eyed friends.

"Alex says she was chased through the woods and left alone by the unsub." Garcia adds

"So why leave her?" Prentiss points out.

"To impose more psychological pain on her maybe." JJ suggests

"We'll we all know that child abductions don't end very well."Hotch point out.

"Yes, infact 74% die in the first 3 hours." Reid says

"Even more of a reason to go, wheels up in 20."

**The Plane**

"Okay my chickadees, it was said that Alex saw the unsub but because it was so dark she doesn't remember the face."

"She saw him, does she remember if he said anything to to her?" Prentiss asked

"She remembers him saying 'you can go' but besides this all she can think is that he probably put her on Grace's porch."

"Well that's got to be traumatizing." JJ mutters

"I still don't get why he would leave this girl." Reid asks

"Maybe he has an obsession with the two girls and this was the best opportunity to take them. Or he really wants to send a message." Morgan throws on the table

"Maybe he just wanted to scare her, now she is left with wondering why she wasn't taken and why her friends are gone."

"Well we land in New Orleans in 5 minutes we will continue this then." Hotch says

They walk into the station and Will greets them.

"Glad you guys could come and help." Will says extending his hand to the team. The team plus Will circles and starts talking about the case. JJ is next to Will and she squeezes his hand. They don't disrupt PDA while on the clock.

"JJ I want you Will and Morgan to get to Alex's house. Reid and I will talk to Grace's parents and Rossi you and Prentiss you head to Sophia's house. We will all meet back here in an hour.

Will Morgan and JJ get to Alex's house. JJ heads over to Alex while Will and Morgan converse with the parents.

"Alex do you think you could walk me through what happened last night?"

"We were just camping in Grace's backyard, she was woods that stretch for miles and, uh, and...why would he take them and not me. Why?" She questions as tears begin to stream down her face.

"Alex stop. You did what you needed to survive, this man is twisted, don't ever second guess yourself on this."

She continued with some questioning for a bit longer. Meanwhile at Grace's Hotch and Reid were given permission to check the abduction site.

"So Grace was taken first and Sophia next, thanks JJ." he says hanging up his phone. "JJ says that Grace left to get firewood and Sophia was taken when Alex wasn't looking."

"You don't think more than one unsub do you?" Reid questions

"No, these abductions weren't front hand, the unsub waited for the girls to be away from the pack. This just isn't sophisticated enough."

"I'm going to JJ Will and Morgan check this out, lets head back to the station."

They all show up at the scene. And head into the woods.

"I left my phone in the car guys I'll be right back." Will says

"Okay, I'm the unsub, I wait for it to get dark and the girls to separate before I strike, maybe I'm not strong." Morgan states

"But he did take control over the situation fast, Alex said it all happened within like 20 minutes."

"I'm going to check where Grace was, you check Sophia's abduction site"

Morgan starts walking through the woods and finds some footprints, he follows them for a couple of minutes and turns around realizing he is completely lost. Suddenly he hears a rustling of leaves and branches breaking.

"JJ, is that you." He calls out

**BAM** he gets hit from behind, and he tires to get up fast but he is hit again with the object. His mind slips into unconsciousness. Meanwhile JJ is checking out where Sophia was taken when she sees Morgan heading her direction.

"You find anything useful Morgan." She sees his slightly cringe at his name.

"No I didn't find anything useful just some footprints, whats that over there?" Morgan points to something over her shoulder. As JJ is turning Morgan throws her into a nearby tree, her head hits it hard.

"Derek what he hell is going-" **THUD** she gets knocked out cold.

Morgan wakes up and searches for what seems like forever for JJ. Finally Will shows up behind him.

"Sorry it took my so long, I couldn't find you guys...Where's JJ?"

"I don't know I think I was knocked out by the unsub."

"Did you see the face."

"...I might of, but..."

"Morgan who is it."

"But I haven't seen him since I was a kid." Morgan trails off in his head.

"Morgan focus! Where is my fiance'?"

"Will I have a twin brother, were identical twins and...he is a messed up person, he was sent away for help but he always blames me for not being the crazy one. I never thought he would ever do something like this."

"Let get back to the station and find this creep."

At the station

"Where's JJ?"  
"Thats why we came back." Morgan begins to fill them in when an officer approaches them.

"Excuse me agents, you have a package."

They head into the room they have and place the DVD into the DVD player.

"Morgan as you know now JJ is part of the plan. Send me Will alone and you can have her back plus Sophia and Grace. Will come to the train station at 11, I'll see you then."

Will stands up "I have to do this."

"Will they will kill you."

"I don't care as long as she is safe. Please let me go." He pleads

"Fine, but we are giving you a wire, hide it and maybe we can get some insight."

**So I get if this confuses anyone but more will be explained in later chapters. Please review so I know how to improve it and such. And remember this is the first story I have ever written, it was on IG and im putting it here. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
